


Warming Up

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Winter, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The workday is coming to an end, and all Dee and Ryo want is to get home in the warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Hoo boy, it’s cold out!” Dee blew on his hands and rubbed them together, trying to generate a little warmth in his frozen fingers. The day had been bright and clear, sunshine taking the edge off the chilly winter air, but as soon as the sun had set, the temperature had plummeted. Now Dee was wishing he hadn’t left his gloves and scarf back at the 27th when he and Ryo had been called to a mugging. Not that Ryo was any better off; he’d used his scarf as a makeshift tourniquet for the victim, who’d been stabbed in the leg. 

Scarf and victim were now on their way by ambulance to the nearest hospital; Dee and Ryo were finally at the end of their shift and eager to head for home, which tonight was going to be Ryo’s place since it was closest and neither of them wanted to be outside in the steadily worsening weather any longer than they had to be.

To add insult to injury, the heater in their car had broken the week before, and they were having to make do because the police garage couldn’t get a replacement heater and didn’t have a spare unmarked car for them. Dee was of a mind to use his own car on the job until their official vehicle was repaired. It would be a damn sight warmer than the icebox that was to be their transportation back to the precinct.

Ryo drove, weaving through traffic with practiced ease until they reached the station house, where they stepped indoors just long enough to clock off and grab a lukewarm coffee. Dee dashed upstairs to grab scarf and gloves, then it was out the door again and down the street to the nearest subway station. At least being packed in with a multitude of other weary commuters meant they were a little warmer than they had been.

Stepping out into the bitterly cold and windy night again took their breath away, and they still had a walk of almost eight blocks to reach Ryo’s building. They could’ve taken a bus, but that would have meant waiting at the bus stop for who knew how long; really, it was quicker to walk and at least if they were moving they were less likely to freeze to the spot. It was starting to snow.

When their destination at last loomed into sight ahead of them through the drifting snowflakes, they would have broken into a run if their feet hadn’t been so cold. As it was, they simply walked as fast as they could, jostling each other as they both tried to get through the door at the same time. In the hallway, out of the biting wind, it already felt a bit warmer, despite the cold gusts that had followed them inside. With the snow in their hair slowly melting, sending icy drips down the backs of their necks, they made their way up the stairs, relishing the thought of finally getting warm again.

Door closed behind them, heating turned up, they shed their damp outdoor clothes, kicking off their boots. Ryo put the kettle on for hot drinks and went to dig out clothes for them both while Dee made a beeline for the shower. Bikky was over at Carol’s so they had the place to themselves for once.

Joining Dee in the shower a few minutes later, Ryo simply stood beneath the hot spray, letting it chase the chill from his bones. They had all night for other activities, right now the only thing on his mind was getting thawed out and then getting something to eat since they’d had to work through lunch. They towelled each other dry, a promise for later, pulled on sweat pants, thick socks and woollen sweaters, and curled up on the sofa under a blanket, drinking coffee and eating the stew that had been simmering in the slow cooker all day. They hadn’t said a word to each other since they’d stepped into the apartment, there’d been no need, but now Dee picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

“Any preference, babe?”

“Something light and silly.”

Between mouthfuls of stew, Dee flicked through channels until he found an old comedy movie, which they half watched as they ate, gradually unwinding and letting all the stress and tension of the day fall away. It had been a long day, full of minor annoyances and inconveniences, but now they were home, fed, and finally warm. Better yet, they had the rest of the night ahead of them, and no interruptions, guaranteed.

All in all, it felt pretty much like Heaven.

The End


End file.
